Hello
by GenerationZ
Summary: He caused her death. He handed her over. He permitted them to torture and commit the murder of Hermione Granger. No – he committed the murder.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I do own this plot.**

Hermione sat in a cold cell and looked to the steel door. It had not opened for, well Hermione didn't know, but it felt like months. There were no windows in the room nor was there any sign that she would be freed.

Her heart leapt into her throat and she couldn't breathe. A claw-like vice gripped around her nerves and Hermione felt sobs rise from the pit of her stomach; soon, the room was echoing with her cries.

She was crying from pain and wariness. She hadn't eaten since she was thrown in here and she was barely alive. Her arms were thin and felt as though they would break if she were to move them.

So Hermione spent her time resting her almost broken form against one of the cold stone walls. She fought off the bright light in her eyes and refused to bow down to death. But she knew that was her destination. That was where her path was headed.

"Fuck you Malfoy," she murmured with the little strength she had.

He had tricked her; taken her and made her his before turning her to the dark side. He had made her foolish enough to believe he loved her. He had turned her against Harry and Ron. He had sent her to her death.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she´s not breathing?_

The cell started to chill and Hermione drew in a deep breath. The pain in her chest worsened and she put a hand over her heart, willing it to beat again. Her heart was dead…that she knew for certain. It had been torn, beaten and shaken to the core; nothing could survive that. Hermione had barely survived that.

"You fucked me over," she continued, holding her chest with her head bowed. "You fucked me over."

Malfoy had won her heart. He had taken it before breaking it into a million pieces. She could still remember his handsome smile slide from his face when deatheater's grabbed her arms. He smirked coldly when she screamed for him to help her but he stood there; her wand in his hand and his arms crossed.

His last sentence to her still echoed through her head… "I never loved you. Who could love a filthy whore?"

Hermione tried to shake her head in shame but found she didn't have enough energy. She was paying for the lies he told. She was going to die because he made her his fool.

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to  
Hello_

After she had been thrown into her cell, a large man had taken a whip to her back. He had torn her outside just as she was torn inside. Her entire body was numbing and Hermione had ceased to feel her legs. They were lying in front of her, a bloody contrast to the grey stone, dead.

Hermione's body was dieing and she could do nothing to stop it. She was losing the will to live, just as she had lost the will to trust. Her entire way of thinking was ripped because of Malfoy. She wasn't broken…just dying.

He caused her death. He handed her over. He permitted them to torture and commit the murder of Hermione Granger. No – he committed the murder.

Hermione screamed into the darkness and grabbed at her hair. The greasy locks broke easily and Hermione threw the brown hair away. She screamed again. "Fucking asshole!" she cried out and fisted her hands.

A tight vice locked about her body again and her hands dropped to her sides. She raised a hand to cough and noticed the blood spatter on her hand.

Hermione looked to the ceiling and her eyes welled up.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I´ll wake from this dream_

The worst pain of all came when she thought of Harry and Ron. She would never see them again. She had turned against them because of the lies whispered into her ears. Hermione fisted her fingers again. Malfoy had whispered those lies into her ear. He had told her what they 'had' done.

"Fuck," she screamed again and felt her head spinning. "Manipulative twit!"

After the war he had put a mask over his evil form, pretending to be good. Hermione knew that his cool mask must've hid red eyes – eyes of the devil. He was the devil. He had manipulated everyone to be his fool.

Hermione's head dropped. She leant over onto her side and lay across the cold floor, her arms cradling her head. She was losing the energy to keep sitting up.

_Don´t try to fix me, I´m not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide  
Don´t cry_

Everything throughout her life was flashing through her mind. Her parents, her house, Hogwarts and in another flash, Harry and Ron were standing in her mind. She called out to them and stretched a hand to their blurry figures.

Hermione's mind continued to flash images of her best friend's. Unable to take it anymore, she screamed and fisted her hands in her hair. She screamed for the images to go. She screamed to die.

The light was slowly creeping up on her. Hermione's fragile form felt numb and cold and she prayed just to die. Tears streamed down her hollow cheeks and she didn't have the strength to wipe them away.

The steel door at the edge of the cell opened and a pale figure moved into the room. He stood over her almost lifeless form and shook his head. "How the mighty fall," he sneered.

Hermione willed her eyes open and looked at the devil. He was disguised in platinum hair and steel grey eyes but he was the devil. Who else would do this to a person? More tears streamed down her face as she struggled to say something.

He bent down low with her wand in his hand. "As I said, I never loved you but I will show mercy. I'm going to be merciful and free you from this with your own wand."

"You can't hide from the truth," she murmured. "They are going to find out what you are."

Malfoy straightened and looked down at her. "I doubt that because people can't see past my mask. Only you could. So technically, you killed yourself."

"Fuck you Malfoy," she whispered at him. "I hope you burn in hell."

"I'm sure I will," he told her and raised the wand.

Before she was hit with a green beam, Hermione muttured, "Death cancels everything but truth." The beam hit her square in the chest and she fell across the stone, her eyes lifeless and dull.

_Suddenly I know I´m not sleeping  
Hello, I´m still here  
All that´s left of yesterday_


End file.
